


Daughter Of Prophecy

by maybebug



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: 5 reveals, Action/Adventure, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Demigod AU, Demigod Adrien, Demigod Alya, Demigod Marinette, Demigod Nino, Monsters, Multi, Mystery, Not really Percy Jackson tho, Percy and Annabeth are in it just for fun, Romance, kind of, super powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2018-09-22 02:44:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9578966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybebug/pseuds/maybebug
Summary: Two years ago, Marinette Dupain-Cheng's life changed forever when she was thrown into a world full of gods and monsters, and that Marinette herself is a demigod. Leaving her life and Ladybug behind, Marinette flees Paris for the safety of Camp Half Blood. But now, Annabeth and Marinette are sent on a quest to Marinette's old home to retrieve an undetected demigod. Adrien Agreste.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> So, yes, I am the original author if you've seen this on FF.net, and I hope people enjoy it here as much as they did there! Let the story begin!

_Two Years Before The Return (The Day Everything Changed)_

Marinette had always been told by Tikki that the reason she had been chosen as Ladybug was because she was special. Marinette had never took that word too seriously. Special. It could mean alot of things. Marinette had always took it as she had certain qualities of past heros, determination, or some cheesy explanation like that. She never even thought of herself as a literal special being, a better word would be different. Not fully _human_ , now that was something she wasn't expecting at all.

What the heck was a demigod anyway?

It was a Saturday. A very hot, humid, and busy Saturday afternoon. It was at least ninety degrees farenheit out of the streets of Paris, and the humid air had made it feel like your clothes were sticking to you. As hot as it already was, Marinette had worked in the busy bakery since the sun rose with her parents. She had been put on bread duty and was stuck opening ovens all day, and having the burning air waft up into her face.

Marinette hadn't protested in helping her parents out when they asked, since she didn't have the time to help often. But in the past few weeks of Summer, Paris had been eerily silent. There hadn't been any akuma attacks in about a month. As much as Marinette was thankful for the break, she still felt uneasy. She had talked to Chat Noir the night before while they were on patrol and he had agreed. The air felt weird, off even. Marinette would be keeping her guard up for now.

It was around one o'clock on that hot Saturday afternoon when Marinette's mother, Sabine, had left with her husband, Tom, on a quick trip to pick up new orders. Thus leaving Marinette as the cashier. Marinette was thankful to get away from the heat of the ovens, but was still busy at the front counter, taking orders. Marinette was to busy to greet the new customer as she usually did when she heard the bell above the front door ring. But when she heard the pounding footsteps running towards the counter, she looked up.

In front of her stood a boy and a girl, around her age, out of breath. Marinette simply smiled at the two. But before she could ask them what they wanted, the blonde girl with a baseball cap was pulling her by the arm from behind the counter. Marinette, frightened, yanked her arm back from the girl's grasp. "What are you doing?" Marinette asked when the girl turned around to face her. "There's no time to explain! We need to get you out of here now Marinette!" Marinette's eyes widened at the sound of her name. "How do you know-" Marinette was cut off by screaming outside the store. The blonde girl winced, as did the brunette boy beside her. "Too late now." he said quietly.

Marinette watched as customers crowded around the windows, gasping at whatever they saw outside. "What kind of akuma is that?", Marinette heard a older woman say, as she approached the window. As Marinette and the two strangers approached the window, a roar like sound was heard from outside. The creature Marinette saw reminded her of a mightmare. It almost looked like a giant bat, but with some human like features. "A fury." muttered the girl beside Marinette, sharing a look with the boy beside her. Before she could protest, Marinette was dragged away from the window by the girl, and back behind the counter. "Listen Marinette, I don't have alot of time to explain, but I need you to trust and believe what I say. Our lives depend on it. Can you do that for me?"

Marinette looked at the girl in the eye. This entire situation was weird. But then again, Marinette's life was weird already. Marinette hesitated. She looked the girl in the eye. The girl looked desperate, she was pleading. When Marinette closed her eyes, it was like a voice, her conscious, was speaking to her.

_"Trust her, you need to hurry."_

With that, Marinette nodded. The couple in front of her smiled. "No time for introductions, but I'm Annabeth, and this is Percy." Marinette smiled at them both, a new type of determination filling her. "First thing's first, we know you're Ladybug, Marinette." Annabeth whispered. Marinette's eyes widened, but kept quiet. "And I think you know what's outside isn't an akuma. It's a monster, and we need to get out of here before it finds us." Percy finished, nodding at Marinette.

But before any of them could move to the back door, Marinette heard the glass at the front of the store shatter. "Oh Hades!" Annabeth yelled, grabbing Marinette's arm as the trio ran for the door. "You can run but you can't hide little demigods!" a screeching voice said behind them, sending a chill down Marinette's spine. Bursting through the back door, Marinette, Annabeth and Percy sprinted down the sidewalk. "We can't just keep running!" yelled Annabeth to Percy when the fury started to gain on them. Marinette almost panicked when Annabeth and Percy stopped running. "Are you insane?" Marinette yelled, as the two faced the monster. Percy pulled out a pen, and in the blink of an eye, it was a sword. Annabeth had a weapon too, a knife that had been hidden in her back pocket. Annabeth just smirked. "Get ready for a fight Marinette!" Annabeth placed a larger dagger in Marinette's hands before her and Percy ran straight for the monster.

Around her, Paris was in chaos. There were people running in the streets, cars speeding around her. Marinette closed her eyes, her hands tightening around the dagger. She felt something pushing through the surface. Instinct.

"Marinette!"

Marinette turned her head towards the voice, meeting the gaze of Alya, holding up her camera, filming the fight. The look on Alya's face was full of fear. Fear for Marinette. Alya started frantically calling for Marinette to get out of the way, but all Marinette could do was shake her head. Looking at her best friend, Marinette mouthed two words.

_'I'm sorry.'_

And with that, Marinette was running at the fury full speed dagger in hand, trying to ignore Alya's desperate scream behind her.

Percy was struggling, trying to distract the monster long enough for Annabeth to attack it from behind. At the moment, the fury was focused on Annabeth and Percy. It would be the perfect moment. When Marinette saw her chance, she charged full speed at the fury from it's side, when she was close enough, she stopped running, but came to a slide under it's arms. At the right moment, Marinette thrust her dagger into the fury's chest, where she presumed it's heart was. The monster tried to jump away, but it was too late, the silver dagger hitting the fury's heart. With a horrific screech, the fury tried to leap at Marinette. But right before her eyes, the monster halted, turning into dust.

Marinette almost collapsed to the ground in relief and shock. She had just killed a monster. An actual monster. People were still running everywhere, screaming, trying to get to their cars. When Marinette looked around, her eyes locked with her best friend's. Alya was rushing toward Marinette, but much to Marinette's surprise, she wasn't alone. At her side was Nino and Adrien. Marinette went to run for her friends, but someone caught her arm before she could.

Marinette turned to see Percy, grabbing her arm.

"We have to leave Marinette. I'm sorry, but you can't speak to them, they can't know that wasn't an akuma." Marinette turned to Annabeth, who motioned to a taxi down the street. "They won't wait, I'm sorry Marinette, I should've told you we have to leave Paris." Marinette felt tears fill her eyes as she took one last look at her friends who were almost to her. It was weird, Marinette felt dread to leave Paris alone, unprotected, and to take Tikki with her. To leave her parents and friends without answers. But deep down something inside of her knew she had to leave. Marinette opened her purse, looking at Tikki questioningly. Tikki nodded. "You must go Marinette, I knew this day would come, I was made to join you."

With that, Marinette was gone, running toward the taxi with Annabeth and Percy at her side. When they reached the taxi and jumped in, Marinette barely sparing a glance at the three women in the front seat, she turned around to look at her friends. Marinette felt tears fall from her eyes as she watched Alya struggle against Nino, who was holding her back from running after Marinette. When Marinette looked at Adrien, their eyes locked.

"I'm sorry." Marinette whispered, hoping they all could read lips. Marinette held in her tears as they continued to drive away. With one last glance, Marinette turned around, facing the front of the taxi.

Annabeth started to speak. "I'm sorry we didn't get to explain anything back there, but it's alot to take in. Do you know anything about Greek mythology Marinette?"

Marinette shook her head. "All I know is that it was the beliefs Greeks made up...right?" Annabeth shook her head. "It's not make believe Marinette. It's real. Gods and Goddess', Monsters, it's all real." Percy said, looking out the window.

"You're the child of a god Marinette. As are we." At the moment, it was like a ton of bricks falling on top of her.

"Who am I the child of?" Marinette asked in disbelief. Annabeth and Percy shared a look.

"We don't know for sure yet, but I'm the daughter of Athena, goddess of wisdom. Percy is the son of Posideon, god of the sea." Marinette nodded. Amazingly it wasn't hard to believe. "You'll most likely find out when we make it back to camp."

Marinette nodded once again. Not questioning this camp. She knew her life was about to change, for the better or for the worse she didn't know.

But she had to be ready for anything.

_Two years ago, Marinette Dupain-Cheng's life changed forever, the day she found out she was a demigod. She ran from Paris, France to go live in the safety of Camp Half Blood. But when Marinette and Annabeth are sent on a quest to retrieve another undetected demigod from Marinette's old home, her past comes back to haunt her._


	2. Chapter 2

Present Day

"We are so screwed." muttered Marinette, turning to once again peer around the side of the brick building, trying to see through the darkness. She heard the blonde girl scoff beside her. "You think I don't know that?" Marinette just rolled her own eyes. If she squinted hard enough into the darkness, she could see a pair of golden orbs lurking through the street. The creature was obviously tall, and it's shadow was abnormaly broad.

Marinette heard Annabeth pull out a knife from beside her, grumbling under her breath. "The Minotaur is such a pain." Marinette nodded in agreement, grasping her own weapon from her side. She had encountered the Minotaur once before, on her initial trip to Camp Half-Blood. They had fought a lot of monsters on their way to the safe-haven, being attacked around every corner. By the time they had reached their destination Marinette was horrified, but almost used to it. Percy had once told her she would have to get used to it, being who she was.

Marinette felt Tikki moving around in her bag. The kwami appeared. "Stay low Marinette. We don't know who could see you wandering around." Marinette nodded knowing Tikki was right. She would have to be careful wandering through the streets of Paris, a place so familiar.

Marinette looked over at Annabeth, who was already looking at Marinette. "Ready?" Marinette nodded, gripping the handle of her sword. They charged. Marinette attacking the Minotaur from behind as Annabeth distracted him seemed easy enough, but the Minotaur was smarter than he looked. The monster could hear Marinette approaching from behind, and turned, swiping at her last minute. Marinette dodged his attack, taking the chance to swipe at his feet as Annabeth threw her knife, aiming for the head. The first time as the Minotaur was falling Annabeth missed the shot. Marinette could practically feel the anger and irritation rolling off Annabeth. Growling, Annabeth grabbed another knife, throwing it at the Minotaur now injured and on the ground. She didn't miss. The Minotaur barely had time to howl out in pain, before his body disintegrated into thin air.

Marinette sat up off the ground, dusting off her hands before sheathing her sword. She smirked. "That was fairly easy." She muttered, joining Annabeth as she continued down the sidewalk. Annabeth just laughed. "Don't jinx yourself. Anyways, maybe the monsters loose their touch over the years." She asked questioningly, cleaning off her blades. "It should be easy for you to say anyway. It's not like you have a problem fighting monsters that often." Annabeth said, pausing at the intersection looking around warily. "That's not true, and you know it." Marinette argued, stopping along side of Annabeth. The bluenette paused for a moment, hearing footsteps behind them. Marinette held up her hand, telling Annabeth to wait. Marinette grabbed a knife from her pocket and in the blink of an eye, she was facing the direction of the noise, aiming her weapon. "Who are you?" Marinette spoke, in a deadly tone that Annabeth had heard her use time-to-time, a serious, threatening tone. A smaller shadow appeared, a figure shaking in fear at the weapon aimed so closely to her face. Marinette heard a phone clatter as it hit the ground.

"I'm s-sorry." The voice quivered. "I-I just saw you when y-you-" Annabeth just shook her head, stepping forward. "Give me your phone." When the girl reached down for her phone to hand to Annabeth, Marinette caught a glimpse of the fear stricken face in the lamp light.

Alya Cesaire.

Marinette hadn't expected to see someone so soon, esecially Alya. Marinette was relieved from how it was happening though. In the dark, where Alya could never see her face. Marinette knew that her old friend would recognize her in a heartbeat if she saw her, even with the way she had drastically changed the past few years. Marinette had added white highlights to the end of her hair along with cutting it to her shoulders to decrease the chance of being found. Marinette also wore her hair down most of the time and hadn't put in pig tails for a long time. Marinette also had a noticable scar that ran across her cheek from one of her first run ins with a monster, where she had been clawed across the face.

Marinette watched as Annabeth scrolled through the contents of Alya's phone, deleting the pictures and videos Alya had took of them. Annabeth tossed the phone back to Alya who barely caught it, thanks to her shaking. Annabeth took a step forward. "Never speak of what you just saw. Understood?" Alya nodded quickly, stuffing her phone in her pocket. Marinette smiled. "Good. We don't want any trouble." With that, Marinette and Annabeth started to walk the other way, but Alya's voice pierced the air.

"I know your voice."

Marinette stopped.

"I don't know what you're talking about. You must be mistaken." Marinette said, then continued walking, She heard Alya gasp.

"Y-You're...Oh my god, Marinette!"

But Alya was too late. As soon as the name left her mouth the two mysterious figures were running away from her, sprinting through the streets of Paris. "Marinette wait!" Alya called out, trying to follow but was immediatly far behind the girls.

Alya gasped, fumbling with her phone as she dialed her boyfriend's number. She heard a groan from the other side of the phone as he picked up. "Why are you calling me so late Alya-" Nino paused at the sound of his crying girlfriend.

"O-Oh god Nino. You are not gonna believe this."

It was one in the morning when Adrien felt Plagg poking at his face, whining something about his phone ringing constantly, as Adrien grasped his vibrating phone. He looked at the contact. Nino. He groaned.

"I swear Nino, this better be important." Adrien said, yawning as he stared out his window. He heard Nino's panicky voice on the other end of the line.

"Oh don't worry, it is."

The worried sound of his friends voice caught Adrien by surprise, causing him to sit up, rubbing his eyes. "What's going on dude?" Adrien heard Nino give out a shaky chuckle.

"We found Marinette."


	3. Chapter 3

Marinette sighed as rain started to fall around herself and Annabeth, the sky turning dark.

"How long do we have to be here again?" grumbled Marinette as she stood with Annabeth, practically shaking. She heard Annabeth sigh next to her placing a comforting hand on Marinette's shoulder. "Just long enough so we can convince Adrien Agreste to come with us." Annabeth replied quietly, pulling Marinette up the stairs of her old school, College Francois Dupont. She had been dreading this moment since she found out about this quest, the raining skys representing her despair. A quest to retreive Adrien Agreste and bring him back to Camp Half Blood. The boy she had once had a crush on, in her more childish days. Marinette had been forced to mature quite quickly over the past two years, she had learned what was really important and what wasn't. Childish crushes were something she didn't need to worry about.

When the two girls reached the front doors Annabeth handed Marinette a pair of sunglasses and a pretty convincing doctors note. Placing the glasses on, Marinette stuffed the note into her pocket. The note had made an excuse for the glasses she was wearing, and a reason for her limited amount of talking, So the chance of discovery would be lowered even more. Marinette took a deep breath, stepping through the double doors with Annabeth following behind her.

Sadly, the first familiar face she set her sight on was Chloe Bourgeois. The spoiled blonde hadn't seemed to change much since she had last seen her, still standing in the middle of the room Sabrina following after her like a lost puppy. Her hair was suprisingly out of a ponytail, and flowed about midway down her back. But that was about it. Chloe looked like...Chloe. Marinette grabbed her schedule paper from her bag, trying to find her and Annabeth's home room. Her eyes found the familiar number. Of course. The same exact room she had started out with.

Marinette grabbed Annabeth's arm pulling her through the crowds of curious students trying to get a look at their new classmates. Marinette could recognize most of the faces in the crowd, only a few that were slightly unfamiliar.

The two demigods finally reached their designated classroom, hesitating at a door Marinette knew so well. Memories of her and Alya rushing to get to class on time, pushing through the crowds of people. Marinette stopped. Annabeth patted her back as Marinette shook her head trying to rid the memories from her brain. Taking a deep breath, Marinette pushed the door open.

She could do this.

The class fell silent at the sight of two unfamiliar faces entering the classroom. Marinette tried to keep her eyes lowered to the ground, but almost immediatly saw familiar faces of her friends sitting around the classroom. She felt her heart rate increase drastically when she saw the three sitting in the front.

Oh god, she couldn't do this.

Marinette went to take a step back but Annabeth caught her arm before she shook her head, warning Marinette. After Marinette's odd behavior, most of the students studied her curiously. More or less the scar on her face. Marinette felt herself blush.

She turned away from the class as her old teacher, clapped her hands walking from behind her desk to greet the girls. Marinette quickly stuck her hand into her pocket, grasping the doctors note, handing it to her teacher. nodded, reading the paper. She then frowned. She looked at Marinette sympatheticly. "Oh poor thing." Marinette almost smirked, they actually believed the thing!

turned to face the class. "Well children, these are your two new classmates, Annabeth and Marie Chase!" said happily. She turned to 'Marie'. "Marie won't be able to talk much, so I advise you take hold on all your questions! Now, Annabeth take a seat behind Alya." Alya raised her hand, smiling at Annabeth, motioning to her. "And Marie, you can take the seat beside Alya!" Marinette almost stopped in her tracks.

Are you kidding me?

Marinette rolled her eyes from under her glasses, walking up the few steps to her seat, passing Adrien who was giving her a weird look. She heard Chloe giggling trying to trip Marinette who simply ignored her, using her foot to shove Chloe's leg out of the way. Chloe screeched. "How dare you push me out of the way? You just wrinkled my brand new jeans!" Chloe carried on as Marinette just smirked, scolding Chloe, pulling her out of the room.

When Marinette sat down, she saw Alya smile at her. Scooting closer, Alya stuck out her hand for Marinette to shake. "I think we'll be great friends already." Marinette looked over at Alya nervously, watching as Nino and Adrien turned to greet her. Annabeth, noticing Marinette's nervousness, interupted the three students. "Marie isn't able to speak much at the moment, I think it would just be best if you laid off." Nino and Adrien looked up at Annabeth, suprised at how rude she appeared. What had they done to her? Alya though, she halted, gripping the corners of her desk. She slowly turned to look at Annabeth, who just stared back, her face emotionless. Her face changed suddenly, as she turned to Marie, who was looking just a surprised as Adrien and Nino. Seemingly trying to irritate Annabeth even more, she started to talk to Marie. "Why do you wear those glasses?" Alya asked suddenly, smiling at Marinette. Marinette thought she heard Annabeth growl. Annabeth hated being disrespected. "Why do you wear yours?" Marinette heard Annabeth retort, causing Alya to glare at Annabeth. Then they started arguing.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard what I said! It's none of your business why she has to wear them!"

"Well you can't just boss her around!"

"Excuse me! Who do you think you are? Last time I checked I'm the one that's her sister!"

Marinette couldn't take it anymore. She stood between them. "Will both of you just stop!" Marinette fussed, "You are both arguing like you're toddlers!" Both girls stopped, seemingly shook to the bone by the authority in Marinette's voice. Annabeth looked at Marinette with a panicked face. Marinette coughed, trying to cover up her outburst, but Alya wasn't buying it.

Luckily, before any questions were asked, entered the classroom, apologizing for Chloe's behavior. She continued on with class. About halfway through class, two notes appeared on her desk. One was from Alya, apologizing for arguing with Annabeth, and inviting them to sit with Alya, Nino and Adrien at lunch. Marinette declined. Marinette and Annabeth would try to talk with Adrien during lunch.

The other note was from Annabeth, who was frantically motioning for Marinette to open it. When Mariette read the contents of the note, she almost fell out of her chair.

I think your other two friends might be demigods too.

Maybe Marinette would accept that lunch with Alya.


	4. Chapter 4

The five demigods all agreed, very ironically, to have lunch at Tom and Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie, by Alya's suggestion. Marinette, not wanting to raise suspicion, agreed without any protest. It wasn't like Marinette was worried about her parents. They had known before she had about her godly parent, obviously, since one wasn't her real parent. It had just surprised them when they arrived home to find their daughter gone, on her way to Camp Half Blood. After the incident outside the bakery the day Marinette left the couple had been attacked by Alya for weeks asking where her best friend had gone, but they had just replied that she went to stay with family in China for a 'while', going on two years now. Alya was under the impression something much more odd was going on, but Sabine and Tom, trying to cover for their daughter denied anything ever happening besides an akuma attack. Alya, of course, didn't buy it.

Marinette was only worried about her parent's reaction, and maybe her own when they reunited. Marinette had only left Camp Half Blood once in the two years she had been there, on what had been a very dangerous quest. She had spoke to her parents very rarely in those two years, much less seen them. If they saw her they would most definitely recognize her.

As Alya, Adrien, and Nino led the way, Marinette pretended to not know the way to the bakery with her eyes closed. Annabeth had given Marinette a worried look. The bluenette had just smirked, shaking her head, telling Annabeth not to worry. They would be telling the three soon anyways, most likely over lunch.

As the group entered the bakery, the little bell above the door chimed. Marinette was standing next to Annabeth, trying to stay unseen. Marinette felt a hand on her elbow. It was Alya. "Hey Marie! Want to help me order the food?" Annabeth glared at Alya. Marinette hesitated with her answer. Marinette nodded slowly, pushing up her sunglasses as they approached the counter.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Cheng!" said Alya, waving at the couple who were working deligently behind the counter. Sabine looked up, smiling at Alya, before glancing at the girl beside her. Sabine paled slightly, but kept her wide smile. "Hello Alya! It's good to see you today! Who's your friend?" Alya raised her eyebrow, seeming a bit suprised. "Oh, this is Marie! It's her and her sister, Annabeth's first day at school." Sabine only seemed to smile wider. "That's nice! I'll be sure to tell Marinette when I call her!" Alya only laughed then, ordering the group's food. As Alya carried half of the food to the table, leaving Marinette with the other, Sabine stopped her.

"I wish I could hug you." Sabine whispered, waving over Tom, who smiled brightly at the sight of the girl, both almost looking ready to cry. Marinette almost started crying too. "I love you guys!" Marinette said, trying to look casual as she walked away from her parents, most likely for a while.

Marinette reached the booth, slipping in beside Annabeth, who was next to Alya. The boys sat across from them. "How are Sabine and Tom doing Alya?" Nino asked, biting into his criossant. Alya shrugged, glancing out of the window beside her. "As good as they can be I guess. I think they're a bit lonely though, with Marinette being gone and all." Adrien almost choked on his food at the name, Annabeth glaring at Alya ever harder. Nino just looked down at his plate, and Marinette tried her best to keep it together.

Annabeth looked over at Marinette, nodding for confirmation. Marinette nodded. Annabeth then sighed. "Um...there is something we need to talk to you guys about." Annabeth started, peering around the bakery to make sure the coast was clear. The trio looked at Annabeth confused, Adrien's eyes lingering on Marinette who was tapping her fingers nervously against the table. The three nodded.

"Do any of you know anything about Greek mythology? About the gods or goddess'?" Annabeth asked. Nino and Adrien shook their heads. Alya though, stopped. "I know it's what the Greeks believed a long time ago. Like wasn't Hercules the son of a god or something?"

"Oh yeah! Like that Disney movie I watched as a kid!" Nino said, nodding. Annabeth shook her head. "Disney made the story of Hercules inaccurate in a lot of ways! And Hercules was a demigod by the way, son of a powerful god." Marinette just giggled. "We get it wise girl." Annabeth just glared mockingly at Marinette.

"Yeah, if it was any truth." Nino muttered.

Annabeth and Marinette stopped. "That's the thing...they're real."

The three friends were quiet. "Well I mean if you believe in that kind of thing that's all you but-" Nino started, but Annabeth stopped him. "No it's really real, like Hercules, he was real, and the sun of a real god."

"Why don't you just say Zeus, he was Hercules' father." said Alya, confused. Annabeth and Marinette both winced when the name was spoken, as thunder boomed in the distance. "Names carry alot of power, it's wise not to use them when you don't have to." Alya heard Marie whisper from the other side of Annabeth.

"The gods and goddess' of Greek mythology do exist. They live on Mt. Olympus." Annabeth continued. "Where is Mt. Olympus then?" asked Adrien, who had been quiet for most of lunch. "The Empire State Building in New York City." Annabeth answered a-matter-of-factly. Alya scoffed. "If what you're saying is true, why are you telling us?" she asked, obviously not believing Annabeth.

"Not to drop a bomb on you or anything, but you know how I called Hercules a demigod? A demigod is the child of a god and a human. They come to earth every once in a while and have children with mortals. All of us at this table are the product of that." Annabeth said, cautiously looking at the three.

"So you're trying to tell us that we're the children of gods? That's impossible." Adrien said, seemingly getting defensive.

"Well how about this? Did any of you ever feel disconnected from your family, or strange things happening when you were younger? I bet you always felt like someone was watching you. Because they were." Alya, Nino and Adrien seemed appauled.

"So that means one of our parents weren't really our parents?" Alya whispered. Annabeth nodded.

"There's something else." Annabeth said, all attention of the table on her. "It's to dangerous for demigods like us to live out in the public like you have been. We're being attacked by monsters all the time. That's why Marie and I are here. So we can bring you back to Camp Half Blood, a safe haven for demigods in New York." Annabeth finished. The kids exploded.

"No way am I leaving Paris without my parents!" both Alya and Nino answered, frowning. Adrien had a thoughtful look on his face. "It makes so much sense...that's why my mom is never around!" he whispered, looking over at Annabeth. Nino and Alya continued to protest, refusing to leave. Annabeth gave Marinette the signal.

"You have to listen to us Alya, it's not safe here in Paris. The monsters always find you. Camp Half Blood is protected, made to keep us alive." Marinette said, hesitating for what she was about to say. "It's why I had to leave."

Everyone paused.

"Oh my god! I knew it was you!" Alya suddenly yelled, pointing at Marinette accusingly. "How dare you Marinette Dupain' Cheng? Leaving me like that!" Alya continued to yell, as Adrien and Nino looked to Marinette in awe. Marinette removed her glasses, revealing her bright blue orbs. Adrien almost passed out. No way. There's no way she could be... Adrien couldn't deny the coincidence. Ladybug dissapeared when Marinette did, and her eyes had just reminded him of her so much.

"I'm guessing you guys aren't sisters then." Marinette shook her head, watching as Alya started yelling at Annabeth, who yelled back.

"How dare you take her?"

"It's not like any of you have a choice! You'll die! Marinette came willingly."

"I can't believe you!"

Marinette sighed. Suddenly, she felt a vibrating in her pocket, looking at the caller ID, her face paled.

Thalia never calls anyone. How'd she even get a hold of a phone?

Marinette answered. "Thalia?" she called out anxiously.

"Oh my god Marinette, thank god you answered."

"Why? What's going on?"

"Listen, you need to get out of Paris as soon as possible. I got news about a good few sightings. This is bad, five demigods all at once?" Marinette could hear Thalia panicking on the other line. Marinette rushed over to Annabeth, pulling on her arm. Annabeth stopped at the look on Marinette's face.

"We need to get out of here now!"

Marinette heard yelling from the other end of the call.

"Get out of there now Marinette! There's a-" Marinette couldn't hear what Thalia was saying over the breaking of glass from across the street, and screaming from outside.

Annabeth gasped, watching as the metal beast charged for the bakery.

"Colchis Bull!"

Alya, Nino and Adrien scatter, as Marinette and Annabeth ready their weapons. The bull charged first at Nino, who was the closest. Marinette watched Annabeth tried to reach Nino in time, sprinting her hardest. But she was too late. Marinette could only watch as the beast released his fire on Nino, Alya screaming in the distance. The bull was on the move again after that, charging for Marinette. All Marinette felt was rage. She heard Adrien yelling at her in the distance.

Marinette acted quickly, reaching down into her boot for her throwing knife.

She aimed her knife.

For Nino.

She threw the knife, watching as the sharp blade flew through the air, flying into the bull's mouth. The beast cried out as the knife pierced it's heart.

Marinette wasted no time it seemed, leaving the body of the monster to dissapear and ran for her friends, all huddled on the ground.

Marinette crouched next to Alya, who surprisingly wasn't crying, but staring at Nino's body in disbelief, or rather Nino, who was sitting up. With a flame like symbol above his head. Marinette took a step back, Annabeth and herself sharing the same look.

"Son of Hephaestus, god of fire."


	5. Chapter 5

Marinette sighed, leaning her face against the cool glass of the bus window. She watched as the city of Paris flew past them, a life forgotten. The chatter of the bus grew louder, as the vehicle rode over bumps, causing Marinette to fly up in her seat. Honestly, Marinette hated the bus. It was an easy target for anyone who wanted to target five children of powerful gods, not to mention it stunk. To make it worse, she was sitting awkwardly in the window seat, as Adrien Agreste sat beside her. She watched the boy out of the corner of her eyes as he looked around anxiously, stealing a few glances her way. She could hear Annabeth behind her, schooling Nino on everything Hephaestus. She could also hear Alya and Annabeth argue every few words. Great.

She heard Adrien sigh beside her. "So...who do you think my parent is?" Marinette glanced over at the blonde suprised, as she raised an eyebrow. Adrien immediately turned red. "I-I mean, I would assume it's my m-mom, since she was never really around..." Marinette smirked a little, turning to the flushed boy. "You could be right. But you never know." Marinette said simply, shrugging. "What do you mean?" Adrien said, seeming confused. "It would have to be my mom. My dad can't not be-" Adrien stopped, his face showing many different emotions. Marinette turned away. This happened quite a lot, children of gods assuming who was their parent and getting it completely wrong.

Adrien spoke up from beside her. "What happened to you?" Marinette heard him mutter. The bluenette turned to face the blonde, scowling. "What are you talking about?" Marinette whispered, glancing behind her to make sure Annabeth and the others weren't listening. Adrien shook his head. "No offense Marinette, but what happened to the Marinette who acted like she actually cared? Since you've talked to anyone besides Annabeth, you act like you could care less. That's not Marinette. The Marinette I know is kind, and open, and cares. What happened?"

Marinette scoffed, trying to hide her obvious hurt. She huffed. "That Marinette grew up. She realized how niave she was, and how no one was gonna care either way!" Their conversation grew in intensity, as Marinette felt tears well up in her eyes.

"Growing up doesn't mean growing cold Marinette! You can still be yourself and be mature! Please Marinette! You don't have to be like this! Be Marinette! Don't put on this mask!" Marinette closed her eyes as a stray tear rolled down her face. "Please my lady."

Marinette's eyes widened, as she turned to Adrien in surprise. "Chat Noir?" Marinette watched as a smile lit up Adrien's face. Before the blonde could respond, the bus came to a sudden halt, throwing both heros into the seat in front of them. The bus filled with smoke, as Marinette coughed.

Or was it fog?

The air didn't feel right. The smoke wasn't smoke, and it wasn't coming from the bus.

"Oh Marinette..."

Marinette looked around, as a mocking voice surrounded her, a chill running through her bones. The voice was eeirly familiar.

"Marinette Dupain' Cheng thinks she can run!"

Marinette felt Adrien freeze beside her, looking at her in fear.

"Marinette Dupain' Cheng thinks she can protect her friends!"

Marinette growled, standing up and stepping into the middle of the bus.

"Who are you?" she growled, her blue eyes flickering around nervously. She heard a chilling laugh in the distance.

"You forgot about me so easily? Let's refresh your memory!" Marinette watched as the fog got thicker, as a figure moved closer. A face emerged from the fog, as Marinette froze. She gulped.

He laughed.

"Remember me?"

Marinette frowned.

"Marcus Bishop. Son of Athena." Marcus smiled. "Smart girl. But should I expect any less?" Marinette scowled.

"Mark?" Annabeth whispered, standing up from her seat, Alya standing up with her. Marcus smiled, nodding. "Sister." he replied a bit sourly, before his eyes landing on Alya, his eyes widening in suprise.

"Or should I say sisters?"

The five demigods froze, watching as realization hit. Marcus smiled.

"Oh! You didn't know? That's comical! Not even able to recognize a fellow daughter! Shame on you Anna." Annabeth winced.

Marcus Bishop had once lived in Camp Half Blood, before he went nuts, craving power. He was a selfish child of Athena, craving more and more wisdom. They had all once been close. Marcus had been special since he was able to recognize any person that was a demigod, and sometimes even tell their origins. It made him dangerous.

Alya stepped back. "I'm your sister? Daughter of Athena? Oh my god." Marinette stepped threateningly towards Marcus, who put out a hand, warning her to stop.

"You don't want to do that Dupain' Cheng. I'd be more careful if I were you. Your just a girl with a lot to loose." Marcus stepped forward. "Anyways, all I need is you!" Marinette gripped the knife in her pocket. "Give yourself up without a fight! I don't need such weak demigods anyways. Imagine." He stopped, smirking at the fire burning in Marinette's eyes.

"Don't." Marinette whispered.

"Imagine the prize. Imagine the offers I could get."

It was like time stopped, in the foggy air around them. Marinette could now feel the gazes of all four of her friends on her now, as she slowly unsheathed her knife. Marcus watched carefully.

Silence.

"With the daughter of Zeus."

And Marinette lunged.


	6. Chapter 6

(Flashback)

Camp Half Blood was far from what Marinette had expected. She had only been there for a few months, but it made her feel safe in a way she never had before. Percy and Annabeth had been the best at helping her around, and introducing her to so many new people. Even though Marinette tried to push it away though, the memories and thoughts of Paris were still there. An entire life. Just gone?

She still thought of Alya, her loyal best-friend. Nino, more of a childhood friend who could put the biggest of smiles on her face. Then there was Adrien Agreste. She couldn't bare to remember him. Everything about Paris. Ladybug was gone.

And Chat Noir.

Marinette shook her head, walking down the bank of the the Camp's lake. She shouldn't be thinking about those sort of things now. Especially with the quest she was chosen to lead was what she should be focused on. Marinette felt her heart sink, and the skies dimmed. She sighed, taking a seat on the rock by the shore. As her mood continued to sink, so did the sky's tint.

It wasn't long before Marinette heard the leafs crunching behind her. By instinct, Marinette spun around, ready to take advantage of the storm cloud's lightning. When she saw the familiar head of blonde hair she relaxed.

"Marcus."

The son of Athena smiled, sticking his hands up in the air in a surrender position. "Woah Marie, ready to fry me already?" They both laughed. When Marinette had first met Marcus, she was shy and nervous, but they had grown close and she had opened up to him. It could've been how much he reminded the bluenette of a certain cat. He sat beside her on the rock, as they both looked out at the lake. Marcus watched as the skies started to lighten. "What has you feeling so blue?" Marinette sighed, leaning back.

"I miss it."

Marcus followed.

"We all do sometimes. I just try to think of what it would be like if I hadn't come here, you know? All the people I wouldn't have met, or how I would probably be dead." Marinette giggled at his attempt to lighten the mood. Marinette turned to her friend, smiling. How did he always know what to say? Unexpectedly, even to Marinette herself, she grabbed his hand.

Comfort.

"Thanks Mark."

"You're welcome Mari."

It started to rain.

Marcus Bishop. Marinette could never forget the real Marcus, the one who was a light in the darkness and the calm in the storm. Then everything seemed to fall. The quest Marinette had went on, Marcus came with her. He saved her from the spell of a monster, and sacrificed himself. For her. It corrupted who he was, changed him forever. He turned into the enemy after trying to destroy Camp Half Blood and everyone there. He dissapeared. Marinette suffered. Her walls were built up again. Getting hurt again wasn't worth it. She wouldn't let anyone in.

(Present Day)

Marinette sat on a sidewalk bench, an icebag from a nearby store in her hand, pressed to her jaw. Marinette had lunged for Marcus, only for him to seemingly dissapear with the mist. The bus had also been premanently taken off-route after the incident. Since there was nothing for Marinette to land on after lungung for Marcus, she hit her head. Hard. So hard that she had started to loose it and a few tears had escaped her eyes. Annabeth took notice, along with the rest of the group. "Oh Marinette." Annabeth said, her own frown etched in her face. Seeing Marcus again after so long had put a crack in Marinette's hard exterior. Marinette started crying, and the rain had started to fall with her tears. Annabeth hugged her, as the rest stood in shock. This new Marinette they had come to know was breaking before their eyes.

"It was my fault Anna! All my fault. I shouldn't have let him..." Annabeth shook her head. "Don't tell yourself that Marie. It was Marcus's choice, he knew what he was doing. That's not Marcus." Alya and Nino had then come to comfort Marinette, but it was Adrien who had kept a hold on Marinette that entire time. He sat with her on the bench.

When the rain stopped, they were holding hands.


	7. Chapter 7

Adrien almost wanted to call what was around him simply blackness, but it was almost like he instinctually knew that it was more than just darkness. It was more than abyss. It was a complicated nothing. He didn't float nor did he move, he just existed.

Adrien also knew that whatever was happening to him at the moment, it was all a dream. A dream he'd hopefully be able to remember in the morning, since the majority he'd had in the past two years were nightmares he'd trained himself to suppress. It was a constant everynight then, watching his lady die in multiple different ways. He'd had no idea what had happened to her back then. She was simply gone.

There was no sense wherever Adrien was. He had no sense of taste, sight, or smell. Much less hearing. It was almost like his brain was being probed though, lodging words he knew he couldn't hear into his head.

"Adrien."

"Son."

"I'm calling, come to me."

Adrien thrashed at the blankets as he came out of his coma like sleep, dread seeping into his soul. He had never felt such pain. The most unfortunate part is that he couldn't seem to grasp onto the most important part of the dream. It scared him.

As Adrien looked around, he became aware of his immediate surroundings. Annabeth, Marinette, Alya, Nino, and himself were on a train to Milan to meet up with one of Annabeth and Marinette's demigod friends who they had not yet revealed the identity of. The whole idea was to get all five demigods back to Camp Half Blood safely and without catching too many eyes.

It was easier said then done.

Marinette completely threw out the idea of taking another bus trip, she said it was unsafe and impractical. Nino was the one who had insisted taking the train trip to Milan. The train trip guaranteed a travel with no stops and a lowered risk of attacks. So, the group split into two separate rooms and were currently on their two-day train ride to Milan.

Adrien wiped his hand over his eyes, sighing as he glanced over at Nino in the single bed next to him. Nino had flourished after finding out he was the son of Hephaestus, almost like he was finally coming in to what he had always been. The flame inside him had finally been lit. Why couldn't that happen to Adrien? Adrien had always wanted to feel like he belonged. He hoped finding family within his real parent gave him that. It seemed practical that his absent mother had been his godly parent, but his gutt told him otherwise.

In the past few days that Adrien had grown closer to Marinette, she had detailed him on all of his possible parents. Above all of them, the goddess of love seemed to fit him most. Aphrodite. Adrien's instinct told him to go with something else though. Marinette had said that deep down somewhere when you reach Camp-Half Blood you just seem to know where you belong. He hoped he learned long before that.

Marinette just couldn't fall back asleep. It was early she knew, the morning light just then starting to seep through the train cabin's curtains. Both Annabeth, who laid in the bed next to Marinette, and Alya who had her own single were still floating in deep sleep, only softly breathing. Marinette wished she could still sleep so peacefully. That was only a dream after all she had been through now though.

Marinette sat up, quietly rising from the bed and with soft steps made her way to the bathroom door. The bluenette took care of herself quickly, washing her face and brushing her teeth before leaving the cabin for breakfast. The train jostled and creaked as Marinette creeped down the quiet hallway leading away from the cabins. She wanted to feel safe, to let her guard down for just a minute. Marinette knew though, that the very idea of such a thing was ignorant. They would never be out of danger.

As soon as the thought passed through Marinette's brain, the train jostled a little too much for normalcy. Marinette was immediately on guard, making quick for the dining hall a few turns away. She could feel something off about the entire trip. She could almost feel herself being watched. Before Marinette could make it to do the dining hall though she felt what seemed like the train floor shift beneath her. She immediately realized what was happening.

The train was stopping.

Marinette turned back toward the group rooms, jumping into a mad sprint down the hallways not caring who she woke up with her loud steps.

She couldn't let anyone else get hurt. Not Annabeth, not Alya, nor Nino and Adrien. No one else. Not another Marcus.

Marinette wouldn't make it back to the cabin though. Rounding the last curve before their rooms, Marinette caught sight of a dark shadow moving in the hallway, pacing at either her own door or the boys'. Marinette wanted to groan. Couldn't they just catch a break? Marinette swore then she would never take public transportation again.

Marinette realized quickly what the mysterious shadow down the hall was. With large horns and agitated movements, she knew it was a Yale. The beast stomped it's hooves heavily in front of the cabin doors, breathing heavily. Marinette felt her gutt churn. Yales were ferocious, and would blindly run at anything that made a sound. She had been attacked by one on her first trip to Camp Half Blood, and could never forget the damage it done to her.

Knowing the Yale's sensitivity to sound, Marinette quietly took the room card out of her pocket, tossing it into the opposing wall. As expected, the Yale charged toward the plaster. Marinette reached down to her boot to grab the dagger she had stored there, planning to take out the beast when it's back was turned. When Marinette pulled the dagger out of her boot, she sliced her finger on the blade, dropping her weapon in the process. The dagger hit the ground hard, making an echo in the almost quiet hallway. Marinette knew the Yale had turned towards her before she even saw it. Without looking up the bluenette grabbed her dagger and decided that her best choice would be to make a run for it.

Marinette could feel her energy bubbling over the surface, begging to be let out. Her natural battle reflexes longing to be used. After hearing the Yale advancing on her, Marinette knew what she had to do.

Even as the daughter of Zeus, Marinette had never been able to conjure enough energy to kill any beast or human, but she could subdue them. That's exactly what she planned on doing now. Marinette turned the last corner on a dead end hallway, throwing herself up against the wall.

She knew she only had one chance at this, and if she failed she might not make it out of the hallway alive. The Yale was extremely powerful, and she would never underestimate it's power again.

As she listened to the galloping hooves grow closer, Marinette called to the instinct inside of her. A storm thundered from above, one that certainly hasn't been in the sky before. As the Yale rounded the corner, Marinette reached out her hand. As soon as her palm made contact with the Yale's horn, her energy seemed to release. It all happened so quickly, all that was seen was the Yale falling to the ground and Marinette falling with it.

A boom of thunder shook the still train, waking up most of it's still sleeping inhabitants. Four demigods awoke in their rooms, to find their fifth companion gone. Little did they know that while they slept, their friend had fought to keep them safe, while giving herself up in the process.

The wind whispered,

where is your friend,

would you like to know?

She sits in the bed,

snakes as your foes.

Then the thunder cracks,

as the saying still goes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so if you read this story back when I just had published Chapter 1, you might notice that I just uploaded the next 6 chapters all at once. Those 6 chapters are what I had already uploaded on fanfiction.net a while ago. I saw there were a few reviews on here from people that liked the story so I decided to just go ahead and post the chapters that I'd already written. I might continue on with this story, but I'm not sure. Be sure to right a review on what I do have up! :)


End file.
